fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice (Lost Eden)
Alice is a character from the forum quest [http://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/lost-eden-original-exploration-survival.13557/ Lost Eden], '''originally conceptualized by Kokurokoki and created through the readers of the quest. She is a Wanderer, a faction of travelers who take on perilous tasks for a price in order to help the settlements in the mysterious land of Eden. Her true name at the current point of the story is unknown. Her given name is an homage to the fairytale Alice in Wonderland. Summary Alice is a human Wanderer living in Eden. It is unknown where she received her training to become a Wanderer, but it is apparent that she has been in the trade for some time. She seems to be suffering from amnesia, similar to many other denizens of Eden, but so far it has not affected her skills in combat and survival. She currently resides in the settlement of Alphonse. Appearance and Personality Alice appears to be a young woman with pale skin. She does not have any remarkable features and would easily blend in with a crowd. Her hair is about shoulder-length, brown, and is fairly unkempt and uneven as a result of her cutting it herself without a mirror. She dons an attire known as the Wanderer's Cloak and Dagger. Despite its name, it is more or less a set of traveling clothes meant to keep one warm and dry in the endless rainstorms of Eden. It comes complete with a thick scarf which covers most of her face, often causing others to mistake her for a man, and a leather gauntlet in each hand that can hold a variety of tools for ease of access. The gauntlet also doubles as a protective guard, but is often inferior in quality to an actual bullet-proof arm guard utilized in the more formal military dress. Alice is fairly stoic and passive, although she seems to enjoy the idea of peace and quiet such as when she visited Alphonse for the first time. In the wilderness, she is as resourceful and cunning as most seasoned Wanderers tend to be. Though it often pains her to do so, Alice is often willing to make sacrifices for a greater good or for herself. Whether it be killing a child soldier out of self-defense, or mercy killing a trapped militiaman to save him from being eaten alive by Shades, her experiences have hardened her heart and allowed her to survive onto the next day. Background Like all humans, Alice awoke to Eden with no memory of her past. She has since traveled with traders and various nomadic groups, before receiving her training to become a Wanderer. She now traverses Eden's unexplored frontiers, often alone, and using nothing but her wit and survival skills. Stats '''Name: Alice Tier: Low 9-C Gender: Female Origin: Eden Classification: Human, Wanderer (Faction) Attack Potency: Athlete-level to Wall-level - Can generally take on average street thugs and most general military with ease due to training in firearms and hand-to-hand combat. She will usually require weapons to deal with larger foes such as beasts and shades. The Storm Rifle she carries is a relic from the Ancient World, and is highly destructive for a mere infantry weapon. Speed: Peak Human - She has generally higher reflexes due to being forced into unexpected and often hazardous situations in her profession. It is enough to allow her to survive, but she tends to rely on wit and planning rather than chancing and luck. Lifting Strength: Regular Human - She can carry weapons and packs over long distances. Being female, she has generally less body strength than males. However, that doesn't matter too much as she often supplements it with tools, weapons, and firearms. Striking Strength: Class H - Due to being a Wanderer, she has refined her close combat training for dealing with humans. Although she generally does not get to use it much, it has proven effective when she needs it. Generally useless when dealing with beastkin or shades who are significantly stronger than humans, but enough to break down wooden doors and some obstacles. Durability: Peak Human - She can survive some debilitating injuries that would leave ordinary travelers bedridden, but other than that she has to be careful in regards to her health. Avoiding damage rather than taking it is often the smarter thing to do. Stamina: Athlete Level - She can venture deep into the frontiers and cover a large portion of ground in a single day while carrying full gear. She prefers lighter and more comfortable clothing, as it is often better than lugging around heavy armor. Range: '''Human Melee range, higher with Firearms '''Standard Equipment: Survival Knife, Storm Rifle, Remmington M890 Intelligence: Above Average - She is highly cunning due to being forced to survive in the frontier of Eden. However, she may have trouble comprehending abstract concepts like theoretical physics. Her intelligence is more practical than academic. Weaknesses: PTSD Powers and Abilities: Survival Skills, Lady Luck Notable Attacks and Techniques Ghi-Shen Style: An original style developed in Eden, it was originally meant to allow the user to deal with Beastkin and Shades. Offensively it is fairly useless against anything that is not human. A purely defensive style utilizing throws and movement neutralization to prevent threats from getting into close quarters while giving the user time to distance themselves to make the use out of firearms or escape from the situation. Modern Wanderers are often taught this discipline, and it is also effective against other humans. Skills and Natural Abilities Lady Luck: '''A strange and unusual ability that seems to manifest unconsciously. While its use is unknown it has brought both fortune and misfortune upon Alice and those around her. Weaknesses '''Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD): Being in the frontier, men see things that they are never supposed to. Although the rain may wash away the blood and the tears, they still remain in the mind where they eat at the soul for all eternity. Alice has seen many people die in her years in the frontier, and has been forced to kill many more herself. While her jobs keep her mind busy during the day, it is at night when the phantoms of the past creep into her dreams and torment her. Equipment Storm Rifle: '''A white-plated weapon from an ancient civilization predating Eden. The Storm Rifle was picked up by Alice shortly after awakening after being knocked unconscious during an ambush. It fires a powerfully charged round capable of completely vaporizing a human and creating a small crater underneath. The denizens of Eden have named it appropriately, for it sounds like the thundering storm every time it is fired. Unfortunately ammunition for the weapon is rare, and Alice only uses it in the most dire of situations. '''Remmington Model 890: '''A scattergun from the Old World. It is a shotgun that fires a spray of pellets at a target. There is nothing notably remarkable about this weapon, save for its vibrant wooden stock. Alice often carries a slew of specialized ammunition for it, ranging from explosive rounds to slugs alongside the usual 12-gauge buckshot. '''Survival Knife: '''Every traveler's bread and butter. The knife is short enough to be carried easily, but long enough that it can be used in close-quarters like a military knife. Wanderers often carry 4 of these, two in each arm for quick drawing. Alice only has 2, and places both of them in her right gauntlet. '''Wanderer's Cloak and Dagger: ''"This attire is common among Wanderers in the wild. The clothing set is often made up whatever can be scavenged and bought at a reasonable price, often leading to the look, make, and quality varying greatly. However, there is one thing that all Wanderers clothe themselves for, and that is the rain and the cold. Wearing this, you will be fairly comfortable throughout your journey while not attracting too much attention to yourself. Your clothes are also rather insulated against the weather, so unless you jump in a river you will be fairly dry. The thickness of the clothes also lends to some protection against blades and blunt force weapons. Bear in mind that the Wanderer's Cloak and Dagger has little in the way of armor, meaning that you will be very vulnerable to small arms fire. Evasion will be the key to your survival rather than fighting. '' The Cloak and Dagger comes with a gas mask for low-oxygen and highly toxic areas and, as its name suggests, has a sheath in both forearms to store a Survival Knife and other tools that a Wanderer may need on his or her journey." Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans